Secrets are Hidden for a Reason
by Sasainn
Summary: Many years ago the Ancients discovered something; something that could have destroyed them all. Fearing the worst they hid it hoping their children and grandchildren would never find it. Years later the countries discover it and they must try to stop it from consuming them all.
1. Prologue

Author here, I just wanted to say that this story is also on Wattpad on my account OlyLovesCupcakes or what is was orginially named; HeyItzMoonyXD also I randomly got this idea in the middle of History so... It's probably going to be bad. But anyways, here's the prologue

Moony out.

Prologue: 3rd Point of View

Many years ago, before your parents, grandparents, or even great-great-great-great-great ((you get the idea.)) grandparents were born, a dark chaos threatened to consume the nations. With the combination of wit, bravery, skills, intelligence, and let's not forget magic the ancients were able to trap the impending doom. They decided to hide the chaos somewhere; somewhere the younger nations couldn't find.

Hearing about their dilemma, one of Ancient Greece's daughters volunteered to hide the chaos from the world on her tiny island. The ancients, especially Greece, reluctantly agreed to hide the chaos there. The tiny box, that the evil was bound in, was given to her. The Ancients told her to never open the box for it would release bad things, the maiden agreed and hid the box. Using magic they enchanted the island to be invisible, but if found, the island would move again making it intractable. Many heroes, such as Odysseus, have found the island and promised to help the help maiden stuck there, but each died that promise never kept.

Time passed and many of the ancients faded away as the nations of today took their spots. Before Ancient Greece faded, she decided to pay one final visit to her daughter. She searched the seas until she found the island. There she gave her daughter a scroll that contained a warning and she told her daughter to give it to the next hero that managed to find her island home. Then with her daughters word a final goodbye, Ancient Greece left the island and soon faded way and joined the other ancients.

Centuries passed and the maiden waited for the hero her mother prophesied that would come, but none did. She protected the box but her curiosity grew. She wanted to know what was in the box, what was the thing the ancients wanted to keep away from the rest of the world.

Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she decided to open the box. ((And this is the part where we are all yelling at out computer screen "DON'T DO IT!" XD)) She took it from the place she had decided to hide it and brought it into her home. She studied the golden box then opened it. She screamed as something, no more than one thing, flew out of the box. She then watched, dumbfounded, as they flew out of her house. She turned around and slammed the lid on the box hopefully trapping anymore from coming out. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the world they all had escaped.

Author again. XD I hoped you like that short prologue, don't worry the chapters will get longer. Tell me what you think of it so far..

Adios, Moony


	2. Chapter 1: England

**Author here again. :D I like to thank the people who voted on this story. Anyways, here's chapter 1 for you.**

 **Moony out**

Chapter One: England

Britain decided he hated meetings, especially world meetings. Ironically, they caused more problems in these meeting then solved them, yet these meetings were about solving problems. It didn't help that France and him often ended up fighting, which led to Germany yelling. Yep, world meetings were a blast.

He looked around the table watching the other countries. Sitting next to was America who was eating a hamburger. The Brit rolled his eyes at that. On the other side sat a blonde who looked like America. He tried to remember the country's name. Canadia? Canada? He shook his head and focused on the speaker which was China.

Suddenly he felt a chill on the back of his neck, like a snowman was breathing on him. His head started to hurt. He could sense something was different, something magical had changed. He needed to get home fast to figure this out. Sighing, Britain got up.

"I'm leaving early.. Er.., I don't feel very well today." Then he dashed out the door. He was lucky because the meeting was in London, and his home wasn't that far away. He quickly exited the building and got into his car.

He soon reached his house and parked the car and headed inside. Unbeknown to him a certain Frenchman had followed him to make sure the Brit was alright. He walked into his basement where all of his magic needing things were located. He pulled out a spellbook and walked over to his pensive determined to figure what caused this disturbance in the balance of magic.

He muttered a spell and watched as the pensive changed to show a young lady with a golden box in her hand..

"What in the bloody world?" He wondered outloud.

"Angleterre(1)? What is wrong?" A familiar French accent asked.

Britain dropped his spellbook in suprise and yelped.

"W-what are you doing here frog?"

"To help you of course."

"I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" He picked up his book again and glared at the Frenchman.

"But, mon ami(2), you said you weren't feeling well. Shouldn't you be resting and not doing magic?"

France did have a point, but the Brit wasn't going to admit that. Instead he turned around back to the pensive and ignored France. He needed to find a way to talk to that lady on the island, to figure out what happened. He flipped through his spellbook until he found something that could work; a portal spell.

"Portal aperi mihi , volo ut ubi me.(3)"

A portal appeared on his wall. He smiled and walked to it. He quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with potion ingredients, recipes, and another spellbook, and then grabbed his cloak before stepping into the portal.

 **(1) England (French)**

 **(2) My friend (French)**

 **(3) Portal open up for me, take me where I want to be. (Latin)**

 **Anyways, hoped you enjoyed chapter one. I sorry it was also short D: But chapter two will be out soon.**

 **Adios,**

 **Moony**


	3. Chapter 2: Ogygia

**Chapter 2: Ogygia**

Ogygia knew something bad had happened when she opened the golden box. She wanted to do something but she couldn't leave her island, the only thing she could so was wait for the hero that would come. Fortunately, for her, that hero would be arriving very soon.

She decided to do something useful, well useful in her mind, so she headed outside to tend her flowers. She quickly grabbed her tools and attacked the neatest clump of flowers, releasing the guilt that had built up in her.

Slowly, as it inching, the sun rose higher into the sky. When the sun was at its highest point Ogygia decided to take a break. She set her tools nearby and walked over to the fountain beside her house.

"You wanker!" She yelped as a shout rang through the air.

"Mon ami(1), calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you bloody idiot!"

Ogygia followed the shouts curious to see who had showed up. She hid herself behind some bushes and peeked out to see to men. One of them was quite short and was wearing a black cloak and green clothing. Blonde hair peeked up from under his hood. His emerald green eyes glared at the other man. She could also see he had thick eyebrows.

The other man was taller and had longer blonde hair. He had light blue eyes and smile. He was wearing a purple shirt with red pants. They were still arguing. She sighed and stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Can you please stop yelling? You're scaring the animals."

They both stopped and looked at her.

"Ohonhonhon~" The taller man smiled at her.

"Hey! This isn't the time frog! You'll traumatized her with your ways!"

Ogygia interrupted them before they could start arguing again. "Who are you?"

"I'm England." The greened eyed man shook her hand.

"And I'm France; The country of love." He blew a kiss her way, which caused the other nation to hit him in the head.

"Idiot! This is serious business!" He turned towards Ogygia. "Something happened that caused the magical balance to be disturbed. My sources has led me to know that you caused it. Can you tell me what happened?"

Ogygia paled. "Yes.. Here follow me." She led them to her house and grabbed the golden box. She handed it to England.

"There was things trapped in here.. When I opened it they escaped." She paused before remembering the paper her mother gave her.

"Oh! This might help!" She handed France the paper which he opened. He began to read it outloud.

"To the hero(es) that relieve this:

We know by this time, the box has been opened. We, the ancients, know that you must capture them all again before it consumes the world. We know because we had to capture them before. To capture them you must do the opposite that they represent. For example when facing the spirit of hate one of you must love. The box will bring you to where you need to go.

From the ancients.

Greece, Rome, Egypt, Britannia, Gaul, and Germania.

 **(1) my friend (french)**

 **Well, I hoped you liked that chapter.**

 **Adios,**

 **Moony**


	4. Chapter 3: England

**Well here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Moony out**

Chapter 3: England

England looked at the box in his hand.

"All of this trouble from this little box..." He muttered.

"Well I suppose we go save the world, non(1)?"

"I will! I don't need your help!"

"But, mon ami(2), you can't do this alone!"

"I can too! Besides I've been doing things on my own for quite a while! Wh-"

"Um.. Sorry to interrupt England.. But France is right. You can't to it alone." Ogygia interrupted the fight she could sense starting. France let out a laugh.

"Shut up frog!"

"I love you to Britain."

"Whatever. Ogygia do you have any tips that might help?"

"Well, I suppose the best would be.. Get a lot of help, which means contact more nations."

"Hm? Alright. Say, would you like to come with us?"

"I can't." The island nation smiled sadly. "I am here until those spirits are defeated."

"Then I guess we'll come back to get you after we save the world non?"

"I'll look forward to that France." Her eyes lit up and she hugged France.

England looked away glaring. He didn't hate Ogygia, he just didn't like... What?! Was he having feeling for him... No! He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Angleterre? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

England grabbed his spell-book out of his bag and marched away quickly, towards the spot they appeared at. France ran after him, trying to figure out what had changed England's mood. England quickly muttered the portal spell and walked into it trying to get away from the other nation. France followed.

After a moment of darkness they found themselves in the conference room, where the world meetings were held. The one from earlier was still in session. The nations stared in amazement at England's and France's appearance.

America reacted quickly. "Woah! Dudes did you just appear out of nowhere?"

"No, you idiot." England replied. "We need to discuss something."

"And zhat vould be?" Germany spoke.

"We need to save the world."

The many nations began to speak to one another, and loud chatter filled the air. England tried talking but wasn't heard.

"EVERYVONE SHUT UP! LET ENGLAND AND FRANCE SPEAK!" Germany shouted.

That got everyone quiet. The turned to face England.

"Thank you Germany. Anyways there is something threatening our world." He held up the golden box. "They were once held in this box, but were unfortunately set free. It's up to us to catch all eight and trap them once again in here."

He paused and France spoke.

"We know how to defeat them but we need help."

"Um.. I c-can help." A nation raised his hand. "I'll do m-my best."

"Mattie? When'd you get here?!"

"I've b-been here the whole time."

America stood up. "I'll help because that is what the hero always does!"

"I want-a to help!" The pasta loving nation said.

"Zhen I'll come as Vell."

"Hey-a if the potato bastard-a is coming.. I'm coming as-a well."

"If Roma's going, I'm going too." The Spanish nation piped up.

"Don't call-a me that!"

"Well then it's settled. We leave tomorrow."

The nations agreed.

 **1) no (French.)**

 **2)my friend, (French)**

 **Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! See you next time!**

 **Adios,**

 **Moony**


	5. Chapter 4: France

**Hola, mi amigos! I am back.. Lol.. Anyways, I finally worked myself out of the writer block I had developed. ANYWAYS... LETS GET STARTED! KESESESESE!**

 **((hmm.. apparently hola isn't a word but amigos is..))**

 **Also happy late birthday's to Canada, Hong Kong, and America. And happy early birthdays to Liechtenstein, France, and Poland.**

 **Also.. I'm gonna fail at being France. I apologize in advance.**

 **Moony out**

 **Chapter 4: France**

France didn't sleep well. He managed to get a couple hours of sleep at most. He was worried about what this quest would bring, if they could actually save the world, and the bed didn't help; it was uncomfortable.

Another thing also occupied his mind; England. The memory of yesterday and what happened at Ogygia's island confused him. He didn't understand what could have caused England'd mood to change so quickly.

He sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6:00 A.M. He quickly got up and changed into his clothes and pack a couple of things he thought was necessary for this quest. Then he grabbed something to eat and headed to the conference building.

He wasn't the first one there. Canada, America, Germany, Italy, and England were all waiting. They were talking to Russia, China, Prussia, and Japan.

"What is going on?" France asked walking up to the group.

England turned to him and muttered something under his breath before replying. "They want to come with us."

Japan nodded. "Hai (1), We do."

"That's great dude! We can all be heroes together! Besides more the merrier right?" America hugged him before getting pushed away by Japan.

"America-san! Please don't hug me!"

"Alright, sorry."

France turned hearing more voices come closer. He realized it was Spain and Romano.

"See? I told you Romano. They wouldn't leave without us!"

The younger nation just swore in response.

England then cleared his throat. "Well.. Alright everyone.. AS you can see Russia, China, Japan, and Prussia have decided to join us to save the world."

He paused before continuing on. "Anyways, the letter we got from Ogygia said that the box would bring us to where the spirits are located. To capture them we must counter attack the thing the represent. Understood?"

There was a chorus of yeses. ((Is that even a word? Yeses?))

"Alright.. I've figured out how to work the box's magic so everyone gather around so you can all hold on to it."

The nations did that and after some moving around everyone was able to at least touch the box. France found himself next to England and Spain.

"Alright. I'm going to start now."

He waited a moment before he started the spell.

"Magicam lenticulam te iubeo flectitur ad voluntatem meam.

Capite nobis spiritus ad locum ad habitandum." (2)

The box started to glow before it was replaced by darkness. When the light came back they found themselves on a beach. The nations looked around trying to figure out where they were.

"Where a-are we?" Canada asked breaking the silence.

There was a moment of silence before America answered. "We're in Hawaii! The island of Lanai to be exact."

 **TADA! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **(1) Yes (Japanese.)**

 **(2) Magic of this box, I command you to bend under my will.**

 **Take us to the place where the spirits dwell. (Latin)**

 **I have a question for you all. Should I start a story about these orphans would play a game about being countries and later on they find out they are? It kinda sounds cool. Btw if yes can you create a character? If you want to just message me.**

 **Adios,**

 **Moony.**


	6. Chapter 5: Multi-POVs

**Ciaoooooooo~ I'm back :D with the next chapter. XD Thanks to those who read, I already have 491 views, and to those who reviewed and followed/favourited.**

 **ANNND without further ado let's get on to Chapter Five.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV~**

Something was different. Something new. Something that felt... good.

 _Freedom_

He... no... they were free. He couldn't sop the smile from appearing.

They could finally get their revenge.

* * *

 **America's POV~**

America was pretty sure he was right. 100% right. Hawaii was part of his nation so he was sure he knew exactly where they were, and was willing to back himself up if he had to.

Thankfully, the others didn't question him and they gazed around, soaking in the sight of the beach, ocean, and trees in the distance.

He turned to England. "So how do we find these spirit thingies?"

"Well, Ogygia said the box would take us to where the spirits where." He scanned the horizon. "Obviously, they're hiding so the best thing we can do is search for them."

The others agreed, though some grumbled, hoping it would be easier.

"Why don't we split into groups?" Spain started. "It would make searching for them easier."

"It could make is more vulnerable though. We don't even know how to defeat them." Canada's quiet voice spoke from behind America.

America jumped, not noticing his brother. The nations considered this argument.

America couldn't but help agree with his brother.

"Why don't we split up but in bigger numbers?' He suggested.

It made perfect sense. They could cover more ground and have others to turn to incase the spirits ambushed them.

"There's twelve of us, right? So maybe we split up into three groups of four?" He continued.

"So you can think," America heard England mutter.

"Of course I think!" He grinned. "How'd you think I got better than you?"

"Oh shut up! You wouldn't even be educated if it wasn't for me."

"I've managed si-"

"Shut up both of you!"

* * *

 **Germany's POV~**

Both America and England stepped back and blinked with surprise. The usually calm and ignored country stepped in between them.

"We have a problem and we need to solve it!" Canada stopped to take a breath. "And if you can't do this without arguing I'll... I'll do it by myself!"

America's and England's face matched the other nations surprised looks.

Canada turned red as he noticed the others staring at him. Clearly he had not expected that.

"S-sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to... It's just w-we need to get along."

Germany stepped forward, until he was standing next to Canada.

"Cana...da, er, Canada is right. We need to get along before the spirits do something."

"I suppose the potato bastardo is right." Romano added. "And America's plan isn't as stupid as I thought it would be."

"Hey!"

"See? Told you." Germany heard England mutter.

Canada sighed. "That means not calling America stupid."

"I totally agree with the no-calling-America-stupid plan!" America grinned again.

"I suppose I can refrain from calling him names until this is solved, but France isn't getting any mercy." England sighed.

The French nation frowned. "you know you love me, Angleterre."

The English nation only snorted in reply.

Germany coughed. "Anyways, we should split up now.." He stopped, thinking.

"Ve~ I want to be with you, Germany." Italy finally spoke.

"Alright. Fine. How about Romano and Sp-"

"Hey! Potato head! I'm going with mio fratello. And you can't stop me!"

He sighed. "Whatever. I suppose me, Italy, Romano, and Spain can be a group."

He looked at the other eight.

"How about Canada, France, England, and America be one... And Russia, China, Prussia, and Japan be the last group."

China backed away from The Russian nation, who he was standing next to to. "Why do I have to go with Russia? He's creepy."

Prussia leaped forward landing between China and Russia. "Don't worry the awesome me will protect you from the not very awesome Russia."

"Then it's settled." Germany said quickly interrupting the fight that was about to begin. "My group will head down the shore. Japan, you're group will go into the trees. Canada your group..." He paused." America is there any settlements nearby?"

America nodded. "None too big but enough to cause trouble."

"Very well, your group, America, will check on the settlements." Germany checked his phone. "If you find anything call me."

Everyone agreed to the plan and they split up into groups and prepared to leave.

* * *

 **America's POV~**

He was stuck with England. Not that he minded, he just didn't want to be stuck with the rude and sarcastic nation, whom happened to dislike him. A lot. Well, atleast he had Canada.

He looked up surprised to see the others looking at him.

"Well, where are we headed." Canada asked.

America thought for a moment.

"Well, there's a small town about an hour away if we hike north. It's the closest place that could be effected.

"Alright. Ley's go then." France picked up his backpack.

The others followed his suit and started out towards the endless horizon of trees.

"This oughta be fun."

* * *

 **Third Person POV~**

The smell of nature, mostly trees flowers and fruits. hit him as he escaped out of his prison.

He opened his crimson eyes to find himself in a grove of palm trees. A smile graced his lips.

 _It's nice to see you again Earth._

The grin grew bigger.

 _Oh, we're going to have a lot of fun._

* * *

 **There ya go folks. The fifth chapter of SAHFAR. I wrote this in 1-5 periods today, so it might... suck. XD Well I hope you enjoy it. Please reveiw and follow/favourite but it's okay of ya don't.**

 **CiaoFromItaly: Cool! I have the outline for the story and thanks I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

 **espeon64: Yes, this does have Greek mythology in here, unfortunately Percy Jackson will not be making an appearance. And as for Calypso, well, that's up to you guys.. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Canada's and America's POV

**Lol. I owe you an update so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Canada's POV~**

Knowing how much he was panicking right, Canada was glad that he didn't tell the others. The experience that happened only an hour ago still scared him. He shivered and scooted closer to the fire. Despite the flames reaching their warming fingers towards him he still shivered.

* * *

"Dude! This is kinda fun despite the situation, kinda reminds me of the trips we took when we were little, right Mattie?"

Canada nodded, smiling at his brother's optimism, but his smile soon turned into a frown as he noticed his pet polar bear's, Kumajiro, complaints of the trek has stopped. Full of concern for his best friend he stopped. He scanned the clearing with sharp eyes until he found a white fluffy tail peeking out of a bush.

"Kumagoergie!" He sighed with relief and walked over to the small polar bear to rescue it from the green ferns. He picked up the small bear and drew back quickly finally noticing the thing that had caused Kumajiro to end up in the bushes.

It was another polar bear.

"Another one? B-but we're in Hawaii...?"

The polar bear was much bigger then Kumajiro and he could tell it was an adult male. The polar bear snarled at him, crouching into an attacking crouch. Canada, who's full focus was on the bear, did not hear the owner's approach and was beginning to move again before he paused.

"Kuma! There you are! Where the heck have you been! Al's mad that we got sidetracked looking for you!" The owner, who hadn't came into view yet, scolded his bear.

 _Kuma? That's a lot like Kumajiro's name.._

Canada's thoughts were interrupted as the owner finally came into view.

 _He looks so similar.._

Oh, it couldn't be..

It was impossible.. but there was living proof. Oh god...

 _"_ You're C-canada as well, aren't you?" He managed to say.

His 2p didn't answer, except for a nod.

With that Canada's eyes flew open, he turned with a gasp.

"I-I got to tell the others. This is much worse then we th-thought."

A hand gripping his wrist stopped him from moving.

"No, you can't. No one must know."

"B-but th-"

"Listen to me! We'll both be in trouble if anyone finds out. I'll do whatever I can to keep the others from finding out. Promise me you will too!"

Canada stopped. "Why?"

"Because not all of us are evil, Matthew."

Once he had promised he would his 2p dropped his hand and disappeared, his giant polar bear lumbering after him.

Canada drew in a shaky breath. He placed Kumajiro on the ground and followed the trampled mess of greenery and arguing voices until he found himself next to America.

"Oh! Look found him! Where'd ya been dude?"

Canada paused.

 _Well.. Here it goes._

 _"_ Kumajiro decided to desert." He finally said.

* * *

Canada silently watched the stars continue on their slow, never ending cycle. With a smile he pointed out ones he recognized- Orion, Surius- since England had taught him when he was still a colony. He glanced at the others sleeping around him. America was mumbling something quietly, which was quite unusual for his loud younger brother, next to him England had fallen asleep and was clutching the golden box to his chest painfully tight.

He stood up and walked over leaping over the French nation who had also fallen asleep. He gently removed the box from England's tight grip and placed it on the ground next to him. He stopped, making sure the elder nation was still asleep before making his way back to his spot and adding more logs to the dying fire. Once it had grew he sat down and watched the stars once again.

The bright fire had caused Kumajiro to wake and he stretched sleepily before climbing into Canada's lap to fall asleep. Canada smiled and moved the young polar bear next to him.

As the night bore on Canada found it hard to stay awake and ended up dozing off.

* * *

It was Kumajiro that woke him up. The bear, that has fallen asleep on Canada's lap, had jumped off into a defensive crouch. Canada stood up hastily but froze when a baseball bat covered in nails forced him to stop. His eyes widen.

"Make any sound or sudden movement and I'll silence it with this bat, understood?" An accent, much like his brother's, warned him.

He nodded slowly.

"And shut up that stupid bear of yours up, or I'll do it myself."

Canada turned quickly to the bear. "It's okay K-Kumajiro, I need you to be quiet."

He turned to face his attacker and stifled a gasp taking in the similarities between him and his younger brother, America. He looked away from the cruel gaze of his crimson eyes. Looking past his attacker Canada could see the guilty face of his 2p. His gaze hardened.

 _You traitor! I knew I couldn't trust you!_

The other Canadian nation looked at the ground. Canada turned his attention back to his attacker, which he assumed was 2p America.

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

"To keep a secret a secret. I can't have you blabbering about us being here. Besides, I already know how far a Canadian's trust goes." His gaze flicked to Canada's 2p.

Canada's eyes widened and he took a step backwards.

"Y-you can't kill me!"

2p America only smiled as he took a step forward.

"Who said I was going to kill you? Besides, Matt would throw a fit if I tried."

"Would not!" Matt muttered.

2p America smirked. "Sure, anyways, there are other ways of silencing someone. We're bringing you with us."

"Good luck with that!" Canada's voice filled with hostility. "Who says I'll come? I certainly won't!"

"We can always use force."

Canada's mind raced. He couldn't run, it would only make the sleeping nations behind him vulnerable. He couldn't do that. He, of course, wouldn't go peacefully. He had to try. Which meant, he had to fight.

With that in mind, he charged.

2p America calmly waited for the Canadian nation to attack but they both stopped when a small white bundle of fur jumped between them heading towards the one attacking his master.

"Kumajiro! NO!"

2p America raised his bat smacking the small polar bear away. The nails leaving wounds in it's small body.

Canada raced towards the beloved bear, but was forced to stop as a hand clamped down on his arm. He struggled trying to reach his friend, but was soon immobilized. His 2p walked in front of him pulling out a wet cloth. It smelled sweet. Sickly sweet. His 2p muttered an apology before pressing it down on Canada's face.

 _Oh no. No. NO! KUMAJIR-_

And then there was darkness.

* * *

 **America's POV~**

Something was licking America's face. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face will a bleeding polar bear. He instantly recognized the hurt animal as Canada's. He picked it up and began to treat his wounds, pausing to wonder how the polar bear had gotten these injuries and how Canada couldn't have stopped him from receiving them. He paused looking up to try and find his brother.

 _Oh crap._

 _Canada's missing._

* * *

 **YAHOO! I updated! I hoped y'all enjoyed it! If you want and can please leave a review.**

 **Also, Kumajiro does live.**

 **AGirlCalledPadfoot: Lol, how was it short?**

 **Adios,**

 **Oly**


End file.
